ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Clone
A clone is an organism that is genetically identical to that of its ancestor. Clones may be produced via asexual reproduction, or through technology. Though usually an exact duplicate, some clones are modified to differ from their ancestor. There are also natural ways to create a clone. The Lyssarrian desert larva for example, when injected with DNA from another organism, is transformed into a mimetic simbiot which is identical to the original donor and also carries his memories. In 2153, Charles Tucker III had one such clone, Sim. ( ) The Dominion are experts in cloning, which they use to create successive copies of individual Vorta. As of 2375, Weyoun had been cloned seven times. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine) In 2155, the xenophobic Terra Prime group created a binary clone of T'Pol and Charles Tucker III, deliberately inserting genetic flaws in an attempt to "prove" that Humans and aliens should not associate. She was named Elizabeth, but she died in her infancy due to flaws in the cloning process. ( ) The Mariposa colony was inhabited entirely by clones of the five original settlers. Since the colonists knew that two women and three men could not sustain a society, they looked to science to survive and turned to cloning. Future generations later referred to them as the "progenitors". However, by the 24th century the colony's survival was eventually threatened by their limited genetic diversity, because of a phenomenon known as replicative fading. In 2365, the introduced new genetic material to Mariposa in the form of the colonists of Bringloid V. ( ) In 2269, Stavos Keniclius 5, himself a clone, created a giant clone of Spock called Spock 2 on Phylos. Spock 2 was several times bigger than the original Spock. Keniclius intended to create a master race of peace keepers based on Spock's genetic template, but abandoned the idea when he learned that peace keeping was not necessary in the Federation. ( ) By the 24th century the aspect of cloning seemed repulsive to some humans, considered to eliminate the aspect of one's uniqueness and speciality. When offered the chance to be cloned, William Riker claimed that a hundred or a thousand of Rikers would diminish that status. ( ) and Shinzon's DNA match, establishing that the latter is a clone of the former.]] Circa 2364, the Romulans created a clone of Jean-Luc Picard, named Shinzon, as part of a plan to infiltrate the Federation. Shinzon's RNA incorporated temporal RNA, so that his growth could be accelerated, but they were never activated. The plan was abandoned when the government changed. Much later, Shinzon would become Praetor of the Romulan Star Empire and plan an invasion of the Federation. ( ) In 2369, Ibudan created a clone of himself and killed it. He hoped that the lack of DNA found on the body would implicate Odo as Changelings do not possess DNA. However, his plan was discovered and he was arrested for murder, as under Bajoran law killing one's own clone is an equal crime to other forms of homicide. In the meantime, a second clone of Ibudan was created in Bashir's Sick Bay and went on to make a new life for itself. ( ) The Kobliad Security officer Ty Kajada ruled out the possibility that Rao Vantika was a clone after she studied the DNA reference scan analysis. ( ) In 2376, at the First [[Annual Voyager Science Fair|Annual Voyager Science Fair]] brothers Azan and Rebi presented cloned potatoes. They originally had the idea to clone Naomi Wildman but Seven of Nine suggested that they try and clone something smaller. ( ) Races of clones *Arcturians *Mariposans (Human) *Vorta *Jem'Hadar See also *Mimetic simbiot External link * de:Klon nl:Kloon Category:Biology